Finishing devices are known for example from EP 2 212 058 B1 and DE 20 2013 005 504 U1. They are used to press a finishing tool (for example a finishing belt) against a workpiece surface to be finished. In the process, the workpiece rotates and is simultaneously moved back and forth in an oscillating manner in parallel with the rotational axis. This results in a cross-grinding structure that is characteristic of the finishing process.
In the known finishing devices, the pressing tool is connected to the pressing arm by means of a simple screwed joint.